


Morning

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: An early morning in St Petersburg.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Summer mornings in St Petersburg mean early light. It wakes Victor, who lets himself rise with it.

Makkachin follows him to the kitchen, and she comes first: food and affection and soon, a long walk in the soft morning air. For now, she curls up on the floor as he makes coffee. He leans against the window, waiting for it to cool. It's cloudy out; it may rain today.

It's very quiet. Makkachin snuffles. The floor feels cold under his feet. He can hear his heart in his ears. He wishes someone would drown it out; he plays music instead.


End file.
